Warriors: The Eight: Book 1 The Search
by Medallionpelt
Summary: [More inside] Mangopaw is chosen to select eight cats to save the future of all clans. Set well after all Warriors series.
1. Ranks

Disclaimer: I own NONE of Erin Hunter's beautiful series, Warriors and Warriors: The New Prophecy.

**Author's Note: Yep, it's my brainchild. I've had this in my mind forever and just got it to paper, so to speak, yesterday. You better like it. Here's the vague summary: young Mangopaw, medicine cat apprentice of RiverClan, is sent a warning. But this time, not by StarClan. A strange cat tells her that she has been chosen to save the forest from an impending doom. The only way the clans can survive is if Mangopaw choses other eight cats, two per clan to save their world. But she must choose carefully—when picked, the life of the all the other cats in the forest rests on their shoulders. I may write six books, like the Warriors series, if I and others like it.**

ThunderClan

Leader: Wingstar- Small black-and-white tom.

Deputy: Shorttail- Brown tabby tom.

Medicine Cat: Chestnutfur- Brown tom with a light brown stomach.

Warriors:

Grayscale- Young gray tabby tom.

Brownbark- Dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Wetwind- Silvery gray she-cat with dark black stripes.

Apprentice, Leappaw

Rabbitbrush- Dark ginger tom.

Apprentice, Moosepaw

Iciclepelt- White tom.

Redberry- Ginger striped she-cat.

Apprentice, Desertpaw

Goldenfire- Golden tom.

Drizzlefur- Black tom.

Pureheart- Ginger-and-white she-cat.

Rainfall- Blue-gray tom.

Apprentice, Pearlpaw

Foreststep- Dappled tom.

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- Black-and-gray striped tom.

Leappaw- Golden tabby tom.

Moosepaw- Dark brown tom.

Desertpaw- Ginger tom.

Pearlpaw- Silver she-cat.

Queens:

Foxface- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest.

Moonstruck- White she-cat.

Elders:

Greenleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Longjump- Pale brown tabby tom.

Primrose- Ginger she-cat.

RiverClan

Leader: Charmstar- Brown tabby tom.

Deputy: Sabertooth- Reddish-brown tabby tom.

Medicine Cat: Dingowhisker- Gray tabby-and-white she-cat.

Apprentice, Mangopaw

Warriors:

Cocoafoot- Brown she-cat.

Smokewisp- Dark gray tom.

Apprentice, Oceanpaw

Glacierfang- Gray-and-white tom.

Fadedstripe- Very pale ginger tabby tom.

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Aquaeyes- Golden-brown tabby she-cat with unusual eyes.

Apprentice, Journeypaw

Sharpfang- Gray-brown tabby tom.

Dewstorm- Silver tabby tom.

Apprentice, Marepaw

Ghosthaunt- White she-cat with silver specks.

Pinecone- Brown tom.

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Apprentices:

Mangopaw- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

Oceanpaw- White tom with dark gray points on his nose, ears, paws, and tail.

Frostpaw- White she-cat with light gray points on her nose, ears, paws, and tail.

Journeypaw- Gray tabby tom.

Marepaw- Golden brown she-cat.

Sandpaw- Golden brown tabby tom.

Queens:

Streamstone- Light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes.

Lovebird- Black-and-white she-cat.

Shiningdew- Brown-and-white she-cat.

Elders:

Nutmeg- Brown tom.

Petalfur- Pale golden she-cat.

Airwing- Reddish-gold tom.

Losteye- Black-and-white tom with only one eye.

ShadowClan

Leader: Risingstar- Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws.

Deputy: Softfur- Gray tabby she-cat.

Medicine Cat: Blackspell- Black tom.

Apprentice, Spicepaw

Warriors:

Sourlemon- Golden tom.

Apprentice, Bubblepaw

Coconutpelt- Brown-and-white tom.

Lakeflow- Gray tom.

Apprentice, Lagoonpaw

Wanderingpath- Brown tom.

Apprentice, Royalpaw

Heavylog- Brown tabby tom.

Wildfire- Gray tabby tom.

Tealeaf- Speckled brown she-cat.

Apprentice, Pondpaw

Shadebranch- Black she-cat.

Coldnight- Dark gray tom.

Apprentice, Timberpaw

Silverfir- Gray-brown tabby she-cat.

Apprentices:

Spicepaw- Ginger tabby tom.

Bubblepaw- Silver tabby she-cat.

Lagoonpaw- Black-and-white tom.

Royalpaw- Dark ginger she-cat.

Pondpaw- Dark gray tom.

Timberpaw- Brown tabby tom.

Queens:

Rushwind- Reddish-brown she-cat.

Limefoot- White she-cat with ginger splotches.

Swirlingsmoke- Dark she-cat with an unusual swirling pattern.

Elders:

Magmarise- Red-brown tabby tom.

Angelwing- Ginger she-cat.

WindClan

Leader: Sprucestar- Gray tabby tom.

Deputy: Soulsearch- White she-cat.

Medicine Cat: Vaporwing- Silver tom.

Warriors:

Almondshell- Brown tom.

Apprentice, Butterpaw

Butterflywing- Black she-cat.

Sunlion- Golden tom.

Quicksilver- Gray tabby she-cat.

Apprentice, Grizzlypaw

Yawnwhisker- Brown tabby tom.

Lightdrop- Golden tabby she-cat.

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Redstone- Red tabby tom.

Silkfur- White tom.

Apprentice, Freezepaw

Twotone- Calico she-cat.

Horseradish- Brown tabby tom.

Dogwood- Pale brown tom.

Apprentices:

Butterpaw- Brown tabby she-cat.

Grizzlypaw- Brown-black tom.

Hollypaw- Ginger-and-white she-cat.

Freezepaw- Gray-and-white tom.

Queens:

Mistwind- Black-and-white she-cat.

Cornflower- Golden brown tabby she-cat.

Elders:

Olivepit- Cream she-cat with brown points.

Blazinglog- Dark ginger tom.

Currantberry- Brown-gray tabby she-cat.

Skytrekker- Calico tom.


	2. Prologue Shadows Of The Future

The night was dark, inescapably dark. The stars provided the only light this night. The moon was just beyond reach behind the clouds, and the clouds were impenetrable, unmovable masses of thick gray substance.

It seemed there was no life in the forest. However, there was a tiny spark of it, like a glimmer of hope in the dark days.

The lone cat stood, almost blending in with her surrounds. She was beautiful. Her black coat was luxurious and speckled with bright, tiny spots of silvery white that stood out like many little stars. Her most distinguishable feature was that of a white spot shaped like a four-pronged star just about her forehead. Her eyes were dark, not shining with happiness or enthusiasm like most young cats her age. She was solemn and stately, and yet seemed utterly lost in the blackness, as though this world did not belong to her.

The she-cat's leg twitched, and her eyes were closed, but she pounded down the slope in front of her as though she knew exactly where everything was. Her paws avoided crunching on twigs underfoot, but she never once opened her eyelids to navigate the forest.

At first, her steps were just like her, quiet, and somber, soft and unheard by others. Suddenly, the black ears pricked, and her eyes opened. Silvery eyes darted around the clearing.

The she-cat began to run, run like no other cat had ran before. She raced up another hill, pounding so fast she became a blur in the night. She slowed finally and raised on her hind legs, staring at the wind that tugged her fur as though it were an enemy. And perhaps to her it was.

She lowered to all fours and raced again, panting for breath. When she reached trees, she cleared obstacles such as fallen logs with a single bound, not thinking about where she was going or why.

After a good stretch, she skidded to a stop, panting. Her eyes slid around the small clearing wearily as though she were outnumbered by countless enemies hidden by the shadows. She was clearly frightened for her life.

Suddenly, a low, scratchy female sound from somewhere behind her. "So you wish to know your future."

**So what's that all about, eh? You'll find out later. But for now, read and review, thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
